Dark Huntress the beginning to the end
by juvycabuenos
Summary: Sequel to Dark Hunter: Devil's Hunter Tatsumi and Akame's daughter Juvy received an unknown messages claiming that Jin Kazama and the rest are in danger along with the rest of the worlds. The gala was attacked yet she escaped and landed on the tekken world. In order to convince Jin not to make a war. Juvy has to protect him as Dark Huntress
1. Chapter 1

**This is the real reason why Dark Hunter. Devils hunter ended. This story is how their daughter managed to find jin Kazama not to create war.**

Avalon

King Tatsumi or formerly known as Dark Hunter; Devils Hunter was on his study room of Avalon. The Empire was fallen and the revolutionary armies managed to handled the messes alongside with their helped and other now he was handling with his family. He hear a child laughter from nowhere. He stood up from his study room and looked at the castle gardens. He saw Juvy playing with their chimera dog Ace who turned into a gigantic brown wolf. He smiled as he looked at them from above.

''Seeing our daughter there makes you a little happier from stress free.''Tatsumi turned around seeing his wife Akame crossing her arms as well. Tatsumi kissed her until their nose touched ''she seems happier here along with the other worlds.''

Tatsumi smiled as well. '' she was. We taught her the basics of both worlds as well even the gods as well. Normally we did what we have to do. Your handled the rest and helped hunting daemons as well. I did the same as well before we go somewhere to real world or other worlds.''

''Knowing you is the best thing that happened to me and our daughter. We all want to know what's best for her. We did trained her because she needed to fight and be ready in case of danger. We both know that Avalon may be the center of the universe but there are other worlds and daemons appeared from nowhere are going to go against us. I know you and the rest.''said Akame

''Why did i love you?''Tatsumi asked

''Because we are there for each other no matter what. What important now. Is we have to be ready. We both know that Sheele and Regis and some of the Lucis knows about this. If anyone tried to attacked us. Its the Empire as well.''said Akame

''Akame. The consequences is not the reason. Regis and i are both orphaned at the early age but Lucifer and King Mors took us away for safety. The only reason is this will happened. They won't what i fear is that our is in danger. We have to trained her and gave her a normal childhood that she had.''said Tatsumi as he hold his twin lockets.

''You know that i love you no matter what. We are here for you.''Akame told him

Outside

Juvy was playing with Ace. The dog was wagging his tail and greeted Juvy with warm smile. Juvy walked towards the castle along side with ace as she continue to trained or study her lessons or playing. Or she could wandering outside of the house or toured around the worlds eating candies or something. Tatsumi sighed. Juvy was like a miniature Akame never ate vegetables but she inherit both of her parents traits and personalities especially Tatsumi. The righteous and the revenge king from Tatsumi so was the Akame's cold judgement and serious manner but she was indeed caring like her parents. Right now she looked at her skateboard and left the scene.

''Where is she?''Akame asked

''Playing with her skateboard. Honestly i don't know what possessed Alex did.''said Tatsumi

''Well she was hyper and she is pretty sure to do some sports outside. She did told me she beat 6 boys again.''said Akame

''She did inherit from you or Alex was. I hope she will be okay. I need to talked to Regis. Something tells me it is not going to be okay. After the meeting we have to talked.''Tatsumi told her until Akame nodded her head.

Juvy was skateboarding on the real world. She passed the cars and bikes along with shops. She loved skate boarding towards high places even eaten a lot of candies or playing something like video games. Her parents allowed her to hunt and play outside of Avalon or went to other worlds. Juvy doesn't know about the other worlds as well. However she knew that demons are lurking or messing however she seems not okay at was not right at all. She knew a lot of demons and she usually hunts and kills using her weapons. She loved training and loved to study even she dislikes math but still she has a highest grade than the rest of the persons. part of the devils powers was intelligence. Like her parents Juvy was also responsible and she vowed never to kill good demons and humans because it was their rules however she picked fights on the alleys leaving them beaten. This is why Tatsumi told Akame that Juvy loved picking fights like her. However she learned how to cook,fixed some mechanics and also training even she loves extreme stunts.

A hundred times Akame and Tatsumi found Juvy sleeping on the floor or everywhere of the castle even the houses everywhere. she loves cleaning the house as well or helping her mother cooked. However she loves being normal and also practices her powers before causing pranks. She learned how to fight,hike,survived alone. However this time Juvy sense someone followed her. She continue to skateboard towards the road and avoided the incoming attacks. The men followed her after she ate some chocolates however Juvy was gone when they reach at the abandoned docks. The skateboard was there but Juvy was gone. The demons growled but Juvy appeared and attacked them with her sword. Both of them are dead yet Juvy escaped.

 _Flash forward._

 _A red cloaked hooded person was observing the other demons who began to kill the rest of the human race. Gripping her sword on her waist. The red cloaked figure kills the demon guard and entered the vents observing them from afar. She prepare her arrows and her bow while staring down using her telescope._

 _End of flashforward._

Tatsumi and Akame are exploring the castle grounds even the other worlds. Akame was also a doctor which is why Juvy loved being a doctor while being a criminologist at the early age. Akame smiled as Ace curled on her lap like a cat.

''Thanks Ace.''said Akame

''You know you are really fond of him lately.''said Tatsumi

''Not true but i like animals as well aside from those danger beast well except for one gentlest creature.''said Akame facing her husband

''Last time i transformed into a wolf then a lion and now you are teasing me into the wolf part.''Tatsumi teased her making Akame pinch his nose

Akame rested her head on her husband's lap '' I miss Kurome as well along with the others. I know the rest is okay for now. I am worried for Regis lately. He is now taking care of Noctis. I did missed Sheele as well.''said Akame

Tatsumi frowned but sad as well. He remembered their dearest friend Sheele or known as Aulea Sheele Lucis Caelum. Sheele was also a night raid member and also the queen of Lucis. Despite being clumsy Sheele was also a good mother and friend to everyone. Both of them took a toll of her death. Regis told Tatsumi that he will be a good father and mother to Noctis but keep Sheele to the picture for Noctis to show his mother. Sheele died because she caught a deadly flu and it was unable to save her even akame and Tatsumi desperate to helped her.

''I am sure he will be okay. Losing Sheele took a hard toll for us.''said Tatsumi

''I know but with all our support Noctis is good with hands. Regis did what he had to do. Be a mother and father at the same time.''said Akame

''Especially the house Scientia. He wants Ignis to be his retainer. Honestly Regis.''said Tatsumi

''But i did understand his feelings as well. No prejudice on every city. That is our final warning. All immigrants deserve to be welcome on every kingdoms. Even at the empire as well. No hard done.''said Tatsumi

''Sounds like Mine at all. You've been the dark hunter all this time and now Incursio turned into a power bank pen instead. Must have been its original plan again but i can still wield a sword at all.''said Akame

''I know you as well. Both of us are feeling scared for our safety but you and me handled it.''said Tatsumi as he looked down

''Tatsumi..what is wrong?''Akame asked

''Nothing just a memory. I remember every detail we had. All of our lives are great now as well. Despite the hardship we faced we already handled it all over. Aside from being the Dark Hunter as well. Besides we handled all the time.''said Tatsumi

''Now our daughter is having some fights outside. I don't think she will ever gave up.''said Akame

''She inherit that from you. She never gave up some fights and she has both of our personalities as well. Although i did taught her to used her powers one by one and now i found her sleeping on the attic.''Tatsumi mentioned but akame giggled making him confused. ''What?''

''Might as well you remember when you got panicked of what is happening here. You rushed towards Lucis only to find your daughter sleeping on Noctis floor.''said Akame

''Sorry i did remembered as well. Somehow Juvy got your personality as well.''said Tatsumi

''Are we going somewhere?."said Akame

"I just hope Juvy is not busy while playing games on her psps"Tatsumi guessed

Night came

After dinner Juvy helped with her father and mother about the history of other worlds before going to training. Juvy was a brutal fighter and a bad ass like her father and mother. However they have an event tomorrow at the gala. Juvy went to bed as she played some games on her psp. She was playing Tekken until she witness Jin turned corrupted. She finished playing.

''Can't sleep Juvy?''akame said as she entered her room.

''I can't sleep Mommy. I was playing psp until he was betrayed by his own flesh and blood.''said Juvy

''Well that can be changed no matter what. Time will tell.''Akame said as she smiled at her daughter as she sat next to her daughter.

''Mom how can i be like Daddy.?''

''Well on the contrary. You are just like your father. You know every single thing that happened to other worlds. Juvy you have a great destiny and you decided to make your own choice and decisions.''said Akame as she tickle her making her laugh.

''mom that tickles.''said Juvy

''Do you know why we named you Juvy?''Akame asked but Juvy shook her head. '' Your father and i used our names together but i favored the name Juvy because it means Brutality. Because like your father. You never gave up on fights and never surrender of who you are. Here...your father gave me this. This is the hourglass necklace. It was a locket necklace..your father gave this to me when we dated. Give this to a person who you wanted to.''said Akame as she put the necklace into Juvy neck ,then she gave to Juvy the other one for safe keeping.'' Whatever happens your father and i will always be with you.''

Akame kissed her daughter's forehead before she fell asleep. The next morning the Cabuenos went to the gala where the others were attending. Regis and the others came on the gala.

''Regis.''said Tatsumi

''Tatsumi...Akame...i am so sorry that i am late.''said Regis

''No need. Besides i couldn't bring Noctis here because he was sick but Juvy was having fun lately.''said Regis as they stared at Juvy talking and caring for kids who are refugee and taking some charity.

''I didn't know this would happened. One day she was a baby and she was now this.''

''Looks like it. Yesterday Petra saw Juvy on the docks doing her skateboard routine until she was attacked by demons. She managed to fought them before she disappeared. I am guessing this one is a warrior as well than being a king.''said Regis

''Regis we need to talked privately.''said Tatsumi as he and Akame and Regis along with Claurus went to the other side.

While Juvy was touring around with Ace. She was listening with her headphones while carrying her bag. She was happy seeing many kids lost from Niflheim. Juvy hated the nation after they conquer every lands. She stopped when her necklace was wondered why her necklace was vibrating until she heard the explosions coming.

''Niflheim?!''said Juvy as she ran towards the tent where she helped the other kids to escaped.

''your highness.''said Claurus

Regis .Tatsumi and Akame watched as Niflheim invaded again outside of Avalon. Akame and Tatsumi immediately grabbed their swords as they battled while The MIT came to attacked them. Tatsumi couldn't see Juvy ,however Ace was chewing some guards. The guards throw a spear at Tatsumi but Akame destroy the incoming attacks.

''Tatsumi where is Juvy?''Regis asked

Tatsumi was looking for Juvy until Ace was growling. General Glauca arrives making Tatsumi to battled him along with Akame. The people screamed hysterically until Juvy was running towards her parents until Glauca arrives. Juvy disappears until she appeared behind the mits back.

''Juvy.''said Tatsumi as he grabbed her using his powers to thrown Glauca ''where have you been?''Tatsumi asked

''Daddy...behind you.''said Juvy as she grabbed Incursio from behind and stabbed the mits

''Listen to me get out of here. Get out of here!''Tatsumi told her

''No i am not leaving you?!''said Juvy

''Yes you can. Listen to me. You have to get out of here.''Tatsumi told her as he grabbed Incursio from his pocket. ''Take this.''

''No.''said Juvy

''Juvy listen to me. you can go back to Avalon anytime you want but i want you to run and hide from the Niflheim. Save Jin Kazama from Heihachi. and the others. Take him out of there.''said Tatsumi as he put to Ace back ''Take my daughter out of here.''Tatsumi commanded Ace

Ace understood as they left on the forest. The Mits followed her behind leaving Akame and Tatsumi to battled. Juvy cried as she and Ace continue to run from Mits. She must follow her father's orders. Save Jin Kazama and go back to Avalon. Ace and Juvy landed on the cliff where waters where. Juvy saw the portal underneath the mits coming.

''Ace.''said Juvy until Ace made a farewell nod until he made back. Juvy could hear the mits coming until she didn't have a choice but to jumped the cliff.

She jumped to the cliff till she landed on the waters. she swam underneath towards the portal. She needed to get to need to find Jin Kazama and convince him not to make a war or going back to Avalon. She continue to dive to the portal until she touched the portal. It activated until she was sucked and was gone. The Mits disappeared from the bloody battle.


	2. Chapter 2

The waves continue to sway on the island yet Juvy was unconscious. She groaned to much as she opened her eyes. She saw herself on the island of Tekken world,she cough so much as water on her lungs.

''Dad?''Juvy asked as she looked around seeing an abandoned island until she remember anything. ''Mom? Dad?''

Juvy remember that Niflheim attacked her parents and she escaped. She was allowed to go back to Avalon anytime she was ,however she needed to save Jin Kazama from his corrupted persona. Juvy teleported back to Avalon where she landed on her room with a huge pain on her arm. She knew she had to ready. The palace was completely quiet without the queen and the king. Juvy packed her things into her bag like her clothes,money,passports and her weapons. She knew she might return to Avalon. She wrote to Regis that she is going to Tekken world to save Jin and find him.

Arriving back to Tekken world. Juvy watched some cities and the other backgrounds. They are the same as always. She knew that Jin didn't know about the betrayal. She needed to find him and take him out. However she went to the Mishima polytechnic,she used her sniper and looked on every classroom. she saw Jin talking with Shin on the classroom. She sighed in relief until the branch snapped causing her to land on the ground making Jin noticed.

''Hey Jin you okay?''Shin asked

''Yeah. I am okay.''said Jin

''Ow that that tree.''said Juvy looking at the tree until she waited for Jin to get out from school.

While walking on every saw the shops, the streets,the buildings along with the flyers of the tournament. Truth to be told there was a hunted demons,she didn't noticed that a car was coming to her. She was grabbed by a person and landed on the empty street. Juvy was holding the person who saved her then ,he put her down.

''Hey its okay..''said the stranger as he put her down. Juvy opened her eyes seeing Jin Kazama. ''Hey are you okay?''

Juvy was dumb folded. She saw Jin Kazama outside of the school perimeter. Wait why was he here when he had class to do? Jin gently dusted his hands yet he looked at Juvy who seems curious. ''Hey kid? Are you okay?''

''I am okay...''Juvy replied

''Hey kid you have to be careful of crossing roads here. Its to dangerous to stepped in.''Jin warned her until she nodded in understand. Jin smiled as he raised his hand for a handshake. ''Jin Kazama.''

''Can i call you Kuya Jin?''Juvy asked

''What's Kuya?'' Jin asked knowing this girl isn't from Japan but she knows English.

''It means older brother or something elder. ''Juvy replied

Jin chuckle. ''Alright...you can call me Kuya. Besides don't run off kid.''said Jin

''I will.''Juvy nodded in acceptance until she immediately left him

Jin went back to Mishima Polytechnic after he noticed something. Earlier he felt someone was watching him during their literature. He looked at the window seeing the branch broken by someone who was using a telescope or something. After their break. Jin was talking with Shin when ,he looked at the street where a girl didn't pay attention on the road. He broke his concentration and went to the girl. He grabbed her from the speeding vehicle. Jin hold the girl was safe from her arms.

''Hey Jin where did you go?''Shin asked as he grabbed a seat from his desk.

''Um just walking to clear my head off. what did i miss?'' Jin asked as he smiled

''We have a homework to do.''Shin reminded him making him chuckle

''Right. Well just hope our homework isn't hard. Otherwise i might get tired by some stress earlier.''said Jin

 _Later_

Demons were screamed as Juvy was on the hunting spree afterwards. This is why her hobbies or releasing her stress was hunting or picking fights on the undergrounds. Without her parents,she had to do it all along. She wrote to Regis that she had to finished something else business before she departs again. Staying on the safehouse on Tekken world was helpful to observe Jin from far away. She immediately looked at the time. It was 4 pm.

''Aw man. Just because i hunt some daemons. I forgot Jin's safety.'' Juvy jumped out from the window using her ninjutsu technique till she arrived on the street where students left from school.

''Honestly Kuya seems ignorant by the way. Where is Dad when you needed him?''Juvy said until she stopped when she heard a girl screaming. Juvy rushed to the girls locker room seeing Xiaoyu in a mess. ''Are you okay?'' Juvy asked while tilted his head

Xiaoyu was surprised seeing an 8 year old girl standing in front of her. ''Ahh i am okay...sorry. I didn't know that you were here. Wait what are you doing here?''Xiaoyu asked

''Um...i was walking when i hear you screaming. Are you okay?''Juvy asked while helping some books on the ground.

''I am okay. By the way what is your name by the way?''Xiaoyu asked while helping her with some things.

''Alexandra but please call me Juvy.''said Juvy

''My what a good child you are by the way. My name is Ling Xiaoyu but you can call me Xiao.''said Xiaoyu

''What about Ate Xiao.''Juvy suggested making Xiaoyu confused of her reaction but smiled.

''What's Ate?''Xiaoyu asked

''It means an older sister or an older female friend.''said Juvy

''I like that besides it is better.''said Xioayu as she smiled as she and Juvy walked towards her house. ''You sure your staying alone? I mean i could offer some other roommates here?''Xiaoyu asked

''Dad told me that besides i don't want to burden you Ate. Coming home from school must be tiring?''Juvy asked normally she did attended school before but she will be gone for a meeting.

''Being a student is a tough work but we have to experience it.''said Xiaoyu as they walked together as well.

''Hey Ate? Can i ask?''

'' What is it?''Xiaoyu asked

''Just be careful when you get home and always care for your safety.''said Juvy

''I will be okay as well. You should be worried about yourself because the danger of the night. Okay.''said Xiaoyu

Juvy was roaming on the nights while looking at Incursio at her pocket. Her hunts and her fights gave her some rewards despite knowing how to killed at the early age. Juvy knew protecting Jin is the only way to get him out of there. However she couldn't get him out. She needed time. Time to think. Time to plan. Looking at the Mishima Zaibatsu building Juvy entered through the vents,she crawled towards the vents only to see Heihachi talking one of the assassins. She carefully leaned down to listen.

''I've send 20 persons for the project M cell. The devil gene that we needed from Jin Kazama is not ready until we make a proceed towards the third tournament.''

''Ive seen this as well. Right now we have enough plans to prepare. Ogre was found on Mexico and we have all the plans now.''said Heihachi

Once the pair left the room. Juvy landed on the ground and hacked though several files. The mishima Zaibatsu are making a lot of scientific projects as well. Sensing wrong Juvy grabbed her usb and hacked through several files before she escaped. Gripping her jacket tighter. The night was cold but quiet indeed,she saw Jin along with Shin along with some other crowds cheering for some cars as well. However she saw a demon coming towards Jin from far distance. Grabbing her knife from her pocket,she teleport to the demon. The demon hissed in pain as Juvy hit on the hand however they teleport to the other side of the firest.

''You little shit?!''The demon growled as he recognize Juvy who raised two daggers. ''That's impossible...your majesty.''the demon hissed

''Thinking your little plan won't work.''said Juvy

''So your alive as in the Tekken world as well. Don't worry i will make a little fun with Jin Kazama.''said the demon who introduced himself as Maltez who released his shards.

''Damn right your not?!''Juvy snarled as she went to straight attacked on the demon pushing towards the other cliff noticing Jin along with his gangs.

''What was that?''Shin asked

''No idea.''Jin replied

Maltez and Juvy landed on the other side of the downed cliff fighting with their weapons. Maltez growled as Juvy grab Incursio from her waist. Growling in response Maltez raised his claws to attacked Juvy but she avoided his attacks as she punch him to the ground. Maltez throws Juvy away yet she double edge kicked him.

''You know you should have joined your parents!''Maltez taunted Juvy yet she frowned as she mentioned her parents.

''But i am me...not them.''said Juvy as she raised Incursio clicking its jewel on it. The red jewel shoned brightly causing Juvy to yelled. The lights were surrounded by lightings yet red lightnings appeared shocking Maltez. '' Incursio!''

A black armor appeared on her back then sprouted by Tyrant,Acerian and Garuda who finally warped Juvy into her armored suit. Her mask was half length that covers her eyes and face,then two pointy heads appeared on her mask. A cape was shown behind her back then Incursio turned into a sword.

''You demons are wasting your time?!''Dark Huntress growled as she faced Maltez

''you little shit?!''

Maltez attacks Dark Huntress as she raised her sword to attacked a lot of goons. Both of them turned to dust afterwards yet she attacked Maltez as well yet she appeared from nowhere attacking and wounding Maltez as well. Some of maltez body distinguished leaving him on his head and his upper chest.

''Your majesty...please spare me...''Maltez pleaded as Dark Huntress walked over to him

''You wasted your chance all along. I don't kill good demons who wasted their chances for nothing.''Dark Huntress spat as she kills Maltez using Incursio blade until it turned to dust afterwards. ''But i am also a warrior who lost someone else.''said Juvy as she left.

Once Heihachi left his office again. The Mishima Zaibatsu immediately closed but Dark Huntress went into one of the labs in place. One of the place of the labs were found underground the office. Looking through capsules and capsules everywhere. Hacking through the files where student candidate went. Juvy gasped. Shin Kamiya was considered an M cell on it.

''God. Tell me where Dad and Mom went.''said Juvy

Lucis

Regis and Claurus looked at Cor who is disheveled and most of all covered in bruised. They couldn't contained their laughter of that reaction afterwards. Cor seems pissed.

''Let me guess our niece has Stress released just like her father?''Regis laughed

''The last thing we did was Tatsumi stress released by picking fights and now his daughter is the same one.? I can't believe this.''said Claurus

''This is not helping at all. The last time i saw Juvy she was picking fights on the cage bars. Seriously an 8 year old picking on cage fights and huntings. I don't blame Tatsumi nor akame about this.''said Cor causing them to be silent

''The attacked on the gala was completely unexpected. We have to worried about Juvy along with Jin's protections first. Tatsumi and Akame disappeared afterwards from the explosions after they saved us. Ace needed to be healed back at Tenebrae due to the demons attacked as well. Juvy is allowed to go back to Avalon whenever she wants. Right now she needs to protect Jin.''said Regis

''I'll go to her safe house as fast as i can to tell her of what happened. Juvy and Jin are not safe even they stayed here on Tekken world. They could easily be outwitted by the Mishima Zaibatsu.''said Cor

''Be careful as well. Ambushing Juvy will throw you to the window.''Claurus warned him

''I agree.''Regis said

''God your not helping me at all. How come Kazuya and Lee still bickering here despite their brother love.''Cor said

''You should asked Lee. Despite their bickering towards each other. They are brothers at all. Honestly this is why Juvy was sent there to find Jin Kazama before something might happened to him.''said Regis

''What on earth happened to the gala?''Claurus wondered

''We don't know yet...Claurus...


	3. Chapter 3

At the safe house

Cor Leonis appeared on the safe house belonged to Tatsumi. Clicking the door,he entered the house and passed through the stairs. He knew Tatsumi and Akame were heavy sleepers as well especially Juvy who sleeps everywhere. When Cor went to Avalon,he found out that Juvy sleeps on the floor or worse place. He entered the bedroom seeing Juvy asleep

''Juvy...''

Juvy groaned as Cor rushed to her side. ''Light headed as well. Incursio can take its strain after all. You did used your energy back again, didn't you?''Cor asked

''Tell them the files were on the table.''Juvy muttered

''what files?''Cor asked

''Files that contains about the Mishima Zaibatsu illegal experiments.''Juvy pointed on the desk causing Cor to took a look at it then he looked at Juvy'

''You hacked it?!''

Juvy frowned. ''considered that i had a degree of MIT. Hacking is not my best type but i used to hacked it back.''said Juvy as she groaned

''If your thinking about what happened to the gala was not your fault? Your parents are nowhere to be found and most of all. As king of Avalon. You have a responsibility after all saving Jin Kazama.''

''And off the grid? Uncle Cor i get it. I've heard this a hundred time. I don't know why they attacked back at the gala and even i killed was considered as a worst day of my life.''said Juvy

Cor sighed. Normally he is not her father but he was one of her uncles and most of all godfathers for goodness sake. He was immortal man because of what Gilgamesh did to him nope aside from that. Solving problems was not his best method as well but indeed he knew this. '' Look. All i know is your not prejudice like your parents. You wanted to protect the ones you cared and you protected Jin kazama . There are here but you can't see them. You have to contunie being the Dark Huntress because not just your father's legacy but to you as well.''Cor advised her

''Just because i was a bad ass fighter or an extreme athlete doesn't mean i completely ended it. I can't see Dad nor Mom because Niflheim invaded outside the borders and i can't handle it alone.''said Juvy

''With or not...there are here watching you. Aside from being hunts that doesn't mean your father doesn't do that. With what he do has a reason. When Lucifer took Tatsumi away from the Empire. He had to protect him away from his brothers or some demons after him. You are strong and stubborn person but in the inside your a good person.''said Cor

Juvy nodded.

''Hey...i know Tatsumi a lot and telling you during his past along with Akame will hurt. The truth is your father and mother are good persons who fight for the rights. You are just like your father even you had your mother's appearance you do inherit his personality as well along with his heart. Just don't give up on him along with yourselves.''said Cor as he smiled at his god daughter. ''Hey i packed two passports for you and Jin. Going to Brisbane Australia is good work. However you still have to continue your hunt along with your missions as Dark Huntress even you return to Avalon. Also attend your tournaments in case you missed them.'Cor reminded her causing Juvy to laughed

''Hey Uncle Cor? If i go back Avalon anytime i want or bring Jin there. Why would they hunt him?''

''I don't know as well oh and bring him to Avalon as well.''said Cor

''Why?''

''Noctis needed a retainer.''

''I don't.''said Juvy

''Yes you do and by the way. Teach Jin how to become the right way.''Cor said

''What time is it? Is it 9 am?''

''No its 10 am.''Cor said

''Aw man.''said Juvy

Juvy went out again. She knew japanese as well along with their rules and culture as well. Normally she hates math but she still passed some test. Demons,tournaments,kills. Things were get pretty aggressive as well. Knowing the consequences of the actions. She raised her earphones to listen some someone holds her quickly grabbed the person's arm then throws to the ground. It was Jin.

''Kid.''said Jin

''Kuya?''Juvy asked while gripping Jin's arm

''You had a strong grip.''said Jin as he stood up

''Sorry. I thought it was some stranger.''said Juvy

Jin chuckle. ''Honestly Kid i am not a stranger as well. By the way i didn't get your name.''said Jin

''Juvy. Alexandra Juvy.''said Juvy

''Sorry to alarm you kid but i didn't get your name that i rescued earlier. I was getting worried in case you've been kidnapped as well.''said Jin as he dusted his hands

''I was walking around and i didn't noticed that you were behind me.''said Juvy making Jin chuckle at her expressions yet she sighed.

''You okay?''Jin asked

''I am.''Juvy replied

''Okay.''said Jin

''Hey Jin there you are.''said Shin causing the two to looked at him. Shin looked at the two. Both of them are mostly same. ''Hey Jin is this your kid?''

''No!''Jin and Juvy said

''Seriously Shin i am 19.''said Jin

''I am 8 years old.''said Juvy causing the two looked at her.

''Wait how old are you?''Shin was confused of the girls talk.

''she's 8 year old Shin.''Jin told her that

''Oh...so hi. My name is Shin Kamiya. You can call me...''

''Kuya Shin.''

''What's Kuya?''Shina asked

''An elder brother. Anyway Shin this is Juvy. Juvy this is Shin. My classmate and friend who was bugging me.''said Jin

''Hey no fair Jin. Juvy as far as i can tell jin was talking me about you of what happened yesterday back at the street where you nearly crashed. Kid be careful at roads.''Shin said making Juvy smiled.

''Shin don't let her punch you. She nearly punch me to death.''Jin joked as he mentioned of what happened earlier.

'.Manok''said Juvy

''Manok? what's 'Manok?''Shin asked

''Yo owe me a rematch.''Hwoarang said as he came

''Chicken.''said Juvy causing the two to controlled their laughed. Hwoarang came to them but Juvy hid behind Jin's back making Jin wondered why she was hiding.

''Yo Kazama you still owe me a rematch.''said Hwoarang

''What did i do again Hwoarang.?''Jin demanded making Juvy flinch by his raising voice until Shin pointed at Juvy to come with him before she got into any worse.

''You owe us a rematch Kazama.''

''for goodness sake Hwoarang there is a child here and there is many people watching.''Jin shouted as Juvy frowned from referring a kid. However Hwoarang looked at juvy who was hiding behind Jin.

''Hey kid. My name's Hwoarang...''

''Manok?!''Juvy yelled making Shin and Jin flinch of what she'd said

''What is manok?''Hwoarang asked who frowned until Shin laughed so hard. ''What is manok?''

''Look i don't have time for that fight.''Jin said as he grabbed Juvy from behind along with Shin leaving Hwoarang in a dumbfounded thought.

The ice cream parlor was busy as well. People chatting as well with their friends. However the three are waiting for their order despite the customer has a short line.

''So he is an idiotic person?''Juvy said

''Yep. He keeps bugging Jin even he was at class or not. Its a good thing you distract him anyway.''said Shin

''So he's been bugging Kuya off. What a chicken he was.''said Juvy

Shin smiled. ''Your not the only one. he was the one who keep bugging Jin during his studies but never less he was also a good friend. He was a rival of jin.''said Shin

''Sounds like kuya never got sleep because of what he did. Poor Kuya."said Juvy as Jin carried three ice cream cups.

"Shin you've been giving her some bad luck because of what Hwoarang did."Jin warned him causing Shin to snickered

"Geez. You might as well remember that he nearly annoyed you back at the house. Even your homework was worse. okay aside from homework. Did you answered number 5?"Shin asked

Jin shook his head as he gathered his stuff and also his homework. "Number 5 is difficult. I tried using my calculator but nothing happened."

"What is your homework Kuya?."Juvy asked

"Its math."said Shin

"I hate math."Juvy added causing Jin to chuckle.

"Well as mechanical have a lot of maths besides a homework is not just an easy piece of junk. Now we have to answer this 5x678-234.?."Jin said as Juvy looked at him and his work.

"That will be 3,156 meters despite the building along with its automatic engine as well."said Juvy shocking the two

"I thought you said you hate math."Shin reminded her

"I did hate math but still i know math."said Juvy as she smiled while eating some ice cream that caused her head to received a brain freeze.

"Yikes. You know you have brain slowly eating ice cream in case you get hyper."Jin told her as he wrote the solutions as well.

"Yeah kid. Your going to get brain freeze when you didn't you worked to much to the work you did. You know homework,activities."

"or picking fights on cage bars or jumping some buildings with some skateboard."Juvy continues

"What?! You learned how to offense but you nearly punch me to death afterwards. What did you study?."Jin asked

Juvy bit her lip. Not now she can't tell him about the truth. True she study 127 martial arts back at Avalon especially with her extreme stunts. "I learned 5 martial arts."said Juvy

Shin looked at Juvy. No wonder this girl was a bad ass when she call Hwoarang Manok. "What did you study?."Shin asked

"I learned Karate,Aikido,Judo,Bone Koppo and also Ninjutsu."said Juvy

"Great we have an expert of martial arts for you. Jin also studied martial arts and that was Kazama Traditional Style and also Mishima Ryuu.. I did studied as well but i learned Judo."said Shin

"At least she can defend herself from the incoming attacks. Besides you did the right thing to learn by the way."said Jin

"I don't know why you like kids Jin."Shin retorted

"Isn't Ate Xiao with us today?."Juvy asked

"No. She has her own friends to joined besides i think it is better that you learned to defense. "Jin said

"Aw don't worry Juvy. I am sure your Ate Xiao will be okay. Besides she can be clumsy at first."Shin replied until he got an idea. "Hey Jin still ready for tonight.?."

Jin smiled. "You bet.."

Juvy groaned at this rate because of their racing cars. Don't to be rude. She did enter illegal sports one including fights. "Are you racing cars tonight?."

Both boys looked at her with confusion. "Well your Kuya and i have a bet today and we are doing to get a car if we win."said Shin

"Just be careful while driving."Juvy said

"Juvy of course we are careful. Last night was completely exhausted but we managed to pool our money together."said Jin as they talked a lot

As she left them Juvy stopped when she remember something. The gala was unexpected. Why are they attacking the Avalonians. Juvy never knew her parents past but something came up unexpectedly. She could go back to Avalon but she had a mission to do. Her thoughts were interrupted as she went to go hunting and most of all doing her worst things again. She keep rummaging her bag. Pulling a tape recorder and listen to the voice.

'' _...Listen to this tape as well. What ever you do,do not skip this tape every second first. All of this tape continues with your journey from the start. Whatever you do take your own safety and get Jin out of there. Use your own plan to take Jin out of there.''_

''Who is this person who gave me this?''Juvy wondered as she keep playing it repeatedly said

 _''...what ever you do. Do not skip this.''_

''Alright...i'll make my own path.''said Juvy as she went to go demon hunting back at Avalon.

Hunting some demons are not easy for Juvy as well. Right now she was still doing her activities or her hunts in case she went to chaos mode and most of all battle some robotic guards unexpected . True she was doing her normal assassination while her parents disappeared and nowhere to be found. Juvy grew pissed yet she knew she cannot surrender,she had to continue her task. The building she looked at was completely disgusted her. The mishima destroys humanity. A lot could be destroyed with demons prowling around.

''Focus Juvy. Focus.''said Juvy

Most of her her fighting crime as the Dark Huntress was completely not famous as well but who cares. She didn't care. She covered her ears as she heard a woman screaming hysterically causing the attacks. People screamed in fear as this woman attacked as well the towns and cities. Juvy continue to hear the screams until she stood up and walked to the alleys. Grabbing Incursio from her waist.

''This is really a bad timing.''

The woman began terrorizing the entire city as well. She screamed a lot of people who are injured as well. Then she targets the buildings that owned the Mishima Zaibatsu. An arrow was released that hit her skin.

''Hey?!''Dark Huntress kicked her sending her to the floor.

The woman grunted as she saw Dark Huntress hold her bow with her arm. She attacked as Dark Huntress hit her legs and punch her again sending her to the ground. She yelled as she immediately evaded using a tray sending her to the ground.

''The hell you want?''Dark Huntress growled

''Nice one. My name is Black Banshee. My only goal was destroyed them Mishima family for turning me this.''said Black Banshee as she screamed louder that sends Dark Huntress on the wall using her screams.

''Well that was nice.''Dark Huntress said until her arm was hit by a shinny blade that released blood on it.

Black Banshee screamed hysterically until blood came out. Despite it her screamed Juvy released her tracker arrow and hit her on the shoulder before she escaped again. Dark Huntress looked at her shoulder where it has blood on it until she escaped when,she heard police sirens coming. Back at the safe house. Juvy looked at her wounds were healed despite being stitched. Removing her cape behind her back,she hacked through several files of what happened to the Mishima experiments.

''This make take long.''said Juvy

Lucis

Regis was worried for Juvy's safety as well. The more she was in danger,the more worried about her along with Jin safety. He did send Cor to check on Juvy just as he promised for his friend. Tatsumi and Akame vanished without a trace and he entrusted Juvy to him along with Jin. The moment of what happened Tatsumi and Akame were never found after they were caught up with the explosion.

''Regis?''Cor asked

''The moment of the gala was sabotage. The more Juvy's in danger. The more they targeted her. Avalon is the safest one including Lucis. Tatsumi would never sacrifice his child for death.''said Regis

''I know for goodness sake. Even Juvy was allowed to come here. This is the only reason why i was been paranoid.''said Regis

''I know that kid for so long and trust me Reggy she is not an easy give up person. She was independent and also well aside from picking fights for her stress released or fixing some cars like yours.''Claurus reminded him that.''

Regis looked at the files that Cor was holding. ''What's that?''

''Oh this were the files that Juvy hacked through the Mishima Server. She gave me the copy files while the originals went with hers.''Cor noted that almost choke Regis on his drink.

''SHE WHAT!''Regis yelled

''Astrals Reggy. Noctis will be awake when he heard you screaming.''said Claurus

''Well turns out that we have another problem with the Mishima's as well. Apparently Heihachi was making illegal experiments all over again.''said Cor

''Great. So the old man still on the verge on attacked. We are doomed.''said Claurus as Cor picked up Juvy's call. After few moments of calling. Cor turned to them. ''Well?''

''A person named Black Banshee attacked the streets and one of Mishima's illegal experiments. She is targeting Jin along with the others.''Cor replied

''Great. So she is indeed trouble all along.''Regis muttered

Staying on the safe house was not helpful at all for Juvy while she was doing some hunts and some fights. Juvy grabbed her bag once again and left again. She investigated again earlier of what black Banshee was targeting the Mishima family for the experiments and she will hunt Jin once again. Over and over. Her thoughts were interrupted when,she remember that woman seems school teenager or something before. The only way to know is to get the year book from the Mishima Polytechnic school. Bad part she doesn't have the blueprints of the school even there are security camera's everywhere.

''Juvy?''Juvy turned around seeing Jin looking at her.

''Kuya?''Juvy asked dumb folded as she never saw Jin behind her. God she did missed training again even she couldn't faced him a lot. ''No school?'' Juvy asked

''No. Um we got dismissed because of what happened earlier. We were going to do some street car racing tonight. I was going to buy a drink when i spotted you walking around with your earphones and your phone...''

 _''Darn those musics.''Juvy thought._

''What are you listening to musics?''Jin asked

''English.''

''Okay. Um are you alone again?'' Jin asked while ruffling his hair. Damn he befriended a kid was like yesterday and he felt something like close or something. Well he did save her from the street and this time she was alone again. ''Were your parents went out of town again?''

''Maybe. They did leave me some money in case of what happened. Why?''Juvy asked

''And what about your education?''Jin asked

''Well i did managed my education. I cooked as well.''said Juvy

Jin dropped his jaw. Her parents went leaving her alone with some money and she learned how to cook. Wait that's neglect or abandoned life. Jin shook his head as Juvy looked at him with confusion. Despite the facts he just smiled. ''Where are you going right now?'' Jin asked

''The same as usual. Going around on this place.''said Juvy as she bit her lip just to find that idiotic black banshee who was targeting the rest of the Mishima. Juvy remembers that when she played,she witness the betrayal and also Jin became a dictator also destroying some lives. No she can't tell him to become a dictator. No she wanted to find him the right path.

This worried Jin as well. He was supposed to asked about her parents work but time caught his eye. ''Alright i have to go Juvy. Just be careful on roads as well.''Jin told her

''I will Kuya.''said Juvy

Both of them went on their separate ways. While Juvy was walking away she was greeted by Xiaoyu and Panda. While they were talking as always they saw a woman similar with Black Banshee.

''Hey Ferida.''Xiaoyu said while waving while Juvy was playing with Panda

''Hey Xiao. Who's the kid?''Ferida asked while pointing Juvy

''Oh a friend as well. She was the one that Jin talked about.''Xiaoyu said making Juvy frowned. Despite being hiding on the tekken world against the others turns spread out. Oh a terrible dead.

Ferida smiled as she saw Juvy. She looked oddly familiar even Juvy. However she left hastily making them confused lately. Juvy was not so sure but she suspected as well. She immediately help with Xiaoyu along with Panda.

''Why is Hwoarang mad at Kuya Jin?''Juvy asked making Xiaoyu gasped unexpectedly yet she smiled as she kneel down facing Juvy

''Well at first they have some sort of rivalry this days and not to make a scene as well. He may be brags or cocky but he was also cheering anyone else. Jin on the other hand was just a calm person who lost his mother as well. Deep down Jin is also a good friend as well.''said Xiaoyu

''Kuya told me that they would continue to fight. He took me away from Hwoarang because i called him manok.''said Juvy

Xiaoyu chuckle ''Well he deserve to be called Chicken. Besides i know that Hwoarang will give up on his prejudice.''said Xiaoyu as she smiled at Juvy recently before they walked. ''Say Juvy how old are you?''

''I am 8 years old.''Juvy replied

''I noticed. By the way you know that Jin saved your life. What are you going to do about it?''Xiaoyu asked

''I'll protect him as well when i grew up.''Juvy replied

 _''Which i already did.''Juvy thought_

However once they parted ways again. Juvy was walking as she got enough information. Ferida is the Black Banshee. She was going to kill Jin for what his family did. Normally she grabbed Incursio and ran to the place where Jin and Shin was. Meanwhile Jin and Shin entered the car as they began to race each other cars when suddenly some cars were being thrown.

''What the hell is going on?''Shin asked as he and Jin stepped out from the car.

Black Banshee screamed to them as they ducked from her screams. Jin could saw her fury yet he prepare his fist to attacked her. Black Banshee snarled as she tried to attacked Jin but she was thrown by Dark Huntress who arrived back throwing her at the road surprising Jin and Shin. Both woman fight as well but Jin focused on Dark Huntress who seems young or a kid. Dark Huntress kicks Black Banshee away as she immediately throw a punch at her but Dark Huntress blocks her punches away then looked at jin.

''Go!''Dark Huntress yelled as Jin and Shin left with their car while Dark Huntress fought with Black Banshee.

''I was going to kill him?!''Black Banshee spat as Dark Huntress grabbed her sword and faced her.

''Like you were going to harmed him. I won't let you hurt him.''said Dark Huntress while holding Incursio until she clicked it turning into a bow and arrow making Black Banshee gasped of that weapon.

''You will never hurt him?! No matter what?!''Dark Huntress yelled as she prepare her bow and arrow to hit her but Black Banshee screamed as she evaded again. ''Well better for worse.''said Dark Huntress

Black Banshee screamed again but Dark Huntress released her arrow towards her sonic scream. Until she was caught on the explosions of the arrow that sends them to the other roads.

''God i should have practice with those explosive arrows.''Dark Huntress muttered as she immediately throw an arrow at Black Banshee's throat silencing her.

Black Banshee gasped as blood released from her mouth shocking Juvy of what she had done. She just killed Ferida however the black ooze was removed returning Ferida on her normal human. Ferida opens her eyes.

''Hey its okay. Your safe now.''said Dark Huntress

''My head what happened?''Ferida asked as she remember of what Black Banshee said to her. ''That woman tried to control me...i tried to stopped.''

''Its is gone.''Dark Huntress told her as she immediately disappeared into thin air

Shin and Jin return to their normal lives as well including Ferida who was happy that Black Banshee was gone and lived the most of her life. Juvy watched from the distance as she smiled as Jin and Shin talked and talked. Juvy immediately disappeared using her ninjutsu steps.

 _Lucis_

 _Flashback_

 _Tatsumi and Regis talked on the throne room of Avalon as Tatsumi saw Akame was playing with her daughter on the outside with Ace. Regis smiled at them reminding him of Sheele and also Noctis._

 _Regis looked at Tatsumi. ''For a minute i watched your daughter seems hype this days. Sugar rush?''Regis asked_

 _Tatsumi smiled as he watched from the window. ''She hates vegetables as well. Like her mother as always be.''Tatsumi replied_

 _''Noctis was still the same as well. For what is worse. This is better to protect them.''said Regis_

 _''Reggy before anything happens. Don't tell Juvy the rest of the details. I can't explain of her of what happened to that time.''said Tatsumi as he opened the box that contains a tape recorder._

 _''Claurus and Cor might have known as well. Why are you giving her the tape recorder?''Regis asked_

 _''This is not for me. I just want Juvy to take this and listened to it all of it.''said Tatsumi_

 _''Okay. On second thought why did you recorded it on the tape not her phone?''Regis asked as he mentioned Tatsumi talking something via morse code_

 _Tatsumi sighed. ''Regis...i didn't record anything. I didn't record this.''said Tatsumi_

 _''Tatsumi? If it wasn't you? Who was the one who record it?''Regis asked sounded confused_

 _''From Juvy.''said Tatsumi_


	4. Chapter 4

Terrible pain she had received from that time. Right now Juvy was having hand down push ups or training back on the safe house or making some hunts as always. Despite the facts that she and Jin are friends. She still continue being the dark huntress. The strain of Incursio took a pain toll off but she can handle them. The pain of was on her own now.

''Okay that will be the last. Now how to convince Kuya for not being idiotic at this time?''Juvy questioned as she grabbed her shirt and jeans along with her shoes and left the house.

While walking back towards the streets using her earphones and phone to listen some musics. Juvy bought some sweets and some food and yes she hated vegetables and math but she had to do it. Even she had a normal childhood,she still have the worst one to be received. This is why she needs to be strong and careful even she was using her skateboard. While skating again on the crowds. Juvy saw Jin who was looking for her until she stopped.

''Kuya?''Juvy asked

''There you are. I've been looking for you.''said Jin

''Sorry. i was a bit distracted lately using my skateboard. What are you doing here?''Juvy asked as she stared at the other buildings seeing the flyer of the tournament. ''Kuya are you going to attend the tournament?''Juvy asked

Jin sighed yet he kept facing her. ''I have to. You don't understand what life i has.''Jin replied

''I promise never to interfere your past. Besides you have right to be mad at someone.''said Juvy making Jin looking at her with a shocking expression face. Normally some kids never understood some past with the others. ''Kuya?''

Jin smiled.'' Alright maybe we should go to the cafe.''Jin said

''I like that.''said Juvy as she and Jin left the scene as well.

Both of them strolled around as Jin offered some coffee drinks which she gladly accepted. While Juvy looked for seats,she spotted the ocean from the window. She remember arriving back there but she could go back to Avalon or not which she still continue her precious Dark Huntress along with her huntings and activities. True she knows how to study but she completely missed her parents along with Ace.

''You seem trouble Juvy. Is something wrong?''Jin asked while putting two drinks of coffee on the table

''Nothing. I just miss my parents and my dog but i didn't know where they were.''said Juvy

''You know i had the similar like you do. I lost my mother when she was taken by me.''Jin told her

''By Ogre?''Juvy asked

Jin looked at her. She was completely serious and most of all caring. ''Yes. And the tournament will be held in three weeks ,which is why i kept training with Heihachi so that i can avenge her.''said Jin

Juvy nodded her head until she grab some chocolate and ate it making Jin sweat drop. A hundred times he saw Juvy eating some sweets. ''What?''

''Nothing. You still love some sweets lately. Like your Ate Xiao was. She kept holding a lollipop on her bag till it was recess. But you have to eat vegetables and fruits.''Jin told her

''I know. My mom and Dad told me that but mostly Dad was. Even my mom was a doctor,she favored some meats at well.''said Juvy making Jin laughed

''My mom said that too. Anyway you don't mind if i have my homework here while your writing for some stories?''Jin asked while Juvy looked at him and nodded her head.

''But no hitting.''Juvy promised

''No hitting.''said Jin as he grab his book while Juvy grabs some papers to write while they both grab their phones and focused on their works. After their time left out. Juvy yawned making Jin noticed. ''Hey you okay?''

''I am sleeping Kuya.''Juvy yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

''Yeah me too. I guessed we overworked with some works. We should go home.''said Jin as they left the cafe as they went to their separate ways.

Jin was bored. Completely bored as well. He didn't know what to do this days aside from studying or training with Heihachi or hanging with his friends yet he looked at his phones no messages except if he can annoy Juvy to much. Thinking about the incoming attacks. Jin remember that he had received a nightmare from a stranger that, he was in danger along with his daughter. This man seems mysterious saying that he was in danger and he needed to leave and protect his daughter. Before Jin could asked his name the man vanished within seconds. Grabbing his jacket Jin told Heihachi that he was going to go to town ,which the old man agree after their training.

Jin put his hands into his pocket where his phone and wallet where. ''Where is Juvy when i needed her.''Jin asked while he entered the mall. Normally he saw some kids with their parents but ,he know Juvy can handle herself while her parents are away.

Passing through shops he stopped when he saw Juvy inside the store buying some power banks along with some headphones. Jin stopped when he saw Juvy paying the customer with some money,he smiled as Juvy exit the store facing him.

''Kuya?''Juvy asked

''Surprised to see me?''Jin joked

Juvy shook her head making him chuckle. ''A little but sometimes it took a while that you appeared from nowhere Kuya.''said Juvy

''What did you buy?''Jin asked

''A bought some 19 power banks.''Juvy replied making Jin frowned

Jin dropped his jaws. He never realized that Juvy loved power banks aside with some earphones or some wireless Bluetooth headset that almost make a crashed while walking.

''What?! Why did you bought 19 power banks?''Jin asked

''In case my phone was completely battery dead while on the emergency besides i still have my money saved. Mom and Dad make a living leaving me alone the house for a while. They said their meetings were completely important.''Juvy lied

'' _Okay those parents of hers are completely out of their minds for abandoning their 8 year old daughter on the house alone._ ''Jin thought

''Your parents must be workaholics but you are living alone. Can you handle it?''Jin asked

''I can handle it but sometimes i caught nightmares as well. I screamed but they were not here but i continue to fought it.''said Juvy

Jin frowned when he was little he did caught some nightmares and only Jun was there but this girl seems brave and she has no one left. Jin felt pity for her. During their first met with Juvy. Jin felt familiar to Juvy like he knew something was her but he couldn't identified it.

''Hey...you have me by your side so was Kuya Shin and Ate Xiaoyu. You don't have to be alone if you have problems. You can tell me if you want to.''Jin told her making her smile dropped into sadness.

''Thus making it worse Kuya.''said Juvy

''Don't worry it will never last.''said Jin.

Part of Juvy wondered if Jin knows the entire truth. Juvy knows her parents are completely alive but she never found them even she went back to the place where it was attacked. This make Juvy mad of what happened that strives the Cabuenos madness which she inherit from her father along with her ancestors that also results the Wraths attacked. This went worse as well as she was trying to protect Jin not to be turned into a madness but to find his right path way. This time Juvy went back to her safe house after she saw her other self from nowhere. Holding the tape recorder again. Juvy knew someone told Jin. Going towards the alley Juvy suited up as Dark Huntress.

Lucis

Regis was sitting on the throne room after discussing some few councils along with the neighborhood kingdoms. Normally the crystal still protects them safe and sound but it will never last. With the disappearance of the King and Queen of Avalon. Regis knew that Tatsumi was to stubborn to die after all. That inherits her daughter because both of Juvy parents are highly skilled killers. Tatsumi was the King while Akame was an assassin of the Empire who joined the revolutionary army that turned her into Queen.

''Daddy...''Noctis said as he went to his father.

''Hi Noct. How was your day?''Regis asked while gazing at his son.

''Ignis and i were doing our adventure but we also need some break time as well. Dad is it true that they are still daemons outside of the wall.?''Noctis asked making Regis flinch causing Clarus to chuckle but otherwise he sighed.

''Yes Noctis. There are still daemons outside the wall but we can handle that part as well.''said Regis as he watched Noctis and Ignis stepped out from the throne room. Truth to be told he did treated Juvy as his own daughter but somehow Juvy was completely hyped.

''If your thinking Tatsumi and Akame to well. They are alive Reggy. We both know that it was not completely happened.''Clarus said making Regis sighed.

''I know what your going to say Clarus. This is still making me guessed. I know Tatsumi and Akame were completely trapped in somewhere but we have to call the other Night Raids if they knew something during their missions before.''said Clarus

''We haven't talked with the entire night Raids for more than 8 years. ''

''8 years since was. Like it was a decade Reggy. ''

''I know. However Time will always tell.''said Regis looking at the sky ''Be careful Juvy.''

Watching from a party across the town. Dark Huntress watched on the poles seeing the person enjoying their party and also demons lurking in. Despite the teenagers attended the party there are still demons in disguised. News reports saying a teenage woman was killed unexpectedly and her body was found on the river. There are still holes on her skin like a bit mark. Juvy did sneak inside the hospital however she was fruitless to find the demon who are unmatched. Even that means searching for the damnation knowing the demons Juvy didn't know what to find. Right now she had a headache. True she will find her parents when she uncovered the entire truth. Seeing a group of woman sneaking out from the party causing her to be alarmed. Jumping through lamp post Juvy reach into the forest seeing a couple of girls giggling about luring someone into their groups. Another girl as well.

''Oh great another witches coven. Which coven is it? Black or white. Through i trust the white witch of Altissia. ''said Juvy as she remember that Altissia has white witch bloodline Knights along with Banshees. Although her grandmother was also a white witch and a knight. Especially she never met her grandparents as they passed away when her father was young.

After witnessing some girls doing their routine on the woods. Juvy grabbed her telescope and observe them until the girl screamed as they transform into strange creatures of a black witch.

''Yeah i hate black witches.''said Juvy as she grabbed some arrows till she hit the other one making the black witches growled by their comrades attacked yet she immediately appeared and attacked the black witches in one strike.

''I really need some medic.''said Juvy as she left the place before the police could arrived till she went back to the safe house.

Once she went back to the safe house. Juvy deactivates Incursio as she went to changed to the bed. She was tired for the hunting and also her dark huntress situation till she went to bed falling asleep.

Mishima Estate

Jin was having nightmares. He was on the other side of the misty place. While calling out everyone he knew no one answers. Aside from his devil one however he turned around seeing the same man who spoke to him. He seems serious but calm. The same man who warned him before.

''What do you want from me?''Jin demanded while staring at him

 _''You are in deep danger along with my daughter. Both of you get out of there before he will strike you.''The man told him_

 _''_ I don't understand...who is targeting me?''Jin asked

'' _Get my daughter out of there before its to late. He knows that he was going to strike you.''The man told him while facing Jin until fog descend from behind_

 _''_ Wait.''Jin tried to reach him but when he tried he could hear the voices of the attacked. He could hear the man's voice

'' _Take her out of here Ace.''_

Jin woke on the middle of the night. He completely wondered who was the daughter of the man he talked. He needed to talked to Shin of this incident.


	5. Chapter 5

Mishima Polytechnic

Jin told Shin about his nightmares about the man who warned him about the dangers while at school. Shin was shock instead as he and Jin went to the classroom.

''Seriously? How long has it been haunting you before?''Shin exclaimed as he faced Jin

''Like 2 weeks ago. It kept me worsen.''Jin said as he sighed

''Hmm maybe he was warning you. I mean Heihachi did something bad as well. Did you told anyone about this nightmare?''Shin asked while looking at Jin

Jin shook his head. ''I haven't told anyone except you. If i told the rest i would completely out of luck to know the reaction point. Aside from that homework that we had.''Jin said

''Sounds like your asking for Juvy's help from your homework.''Shin recalled Juvy that makes Jin frowned '' Wait did i know something is not right or you and Juvy fought off again for no reason?''

''No. But if i told Juvy about my problems. She would be confused for an 8 year old. Besides she lives alone at her house and most of all she would bought a lot of power banks just for collection.''Jin mentioned making Shin laughed.

''Wait seriously? She collected power banks and she lived alone. Where is her parents?''Shin asked

''Went to worked for living. She is alone at her house with some left money through she earns it. And yes she collected 19 power banks.''Jin replied causing Shin to choke on his soda.

''Is she out of her mind? What was she doing? Exploding the house?''Shin asked

'' Juvy likes to collect it in case of emergency. Afterwards i felt a little sad for her. I mean her parents are working abroad and she was living alone at that house. She knows how to cook or clean the house aside from training but sometimes, she would miss the education even she hates math.''Jin pointed

''True but honestly what kind of parents are they if they abandoned an 8 year old girl at the house. That's neglect?!''

''I know?!This is why i being i don't know protective.''said Jin

''Sometimes i would remind you being her brother than friend.''said Shin

''I would prefer as a friend so was you and Xiao. Besides i know what she was doing right now. She is a late sleeper after all.''said Jin as he and Shin focused on their homework.

Safehouse

Juvy was still sleeping even wearing her earphones while sleeping listening to some musics as well. However she received nightmares of the attacked as well. The attacked at the gala. Her parents are missing ,she could hear them screaming until she open her eyes gasping. Pulling her earphones off. She completely stared at the clock. It was already 9:30 am.

''Nightmare.''Juvy muttered as she removed herself from the bed until she felt something wrong. She grabbed her tape recorder and played it.

 _''Day 7. The incoming has begun. Heihachi finds Ogre hidden location on Mexico letting Jin focused on his training. Mexico border outside of the town where the last tournament was held. Heihachi's files on the Mishima Zaibatsu. There was a file hidden on the main drawer. The guards are fully protected and most of all there is a vent at the back door.''_

 _''_ Wonder who is this person?''Juvy wondered

''How come?''Juvy asked while eating some apple while skating using her skateboard while listening to the coordinates of the tape. After wards Juvy looked at the building of the Mishima Zaibatsu while she reached from the back. Reaching the blue prints The vent was there making Juvy reached to the access points. Afterwards she continue to crawled on every spaces till she went to the office. ''Wow that old man still had that paperwork. If i saw Dad back at his study room. He still had a lot of paperwork which i completely make a drawing.'' Why there are blueprints on Dad's study?

 _Flashback_

 _Tatsumi scattered the files along with the other blue prints. Looking at the Damnation book,he secretly wrote the other copies. Afterwards Akame came from the other room watching._

 _''Juvy is asleep on our room. What are you doing?''Akame asked_

 _Tatsumi sighed. '' I knew i wasn't the perfect person i want me to be. But like Juvy have to be careful of what is coming. I have to record this to the Damnation book if something might happened to us.''_

 _End of Flashback_

Juvy immediately watched Heihachi leaves his office for a business. She went down and grab some files and looked at them .She hacked into the mishima server and saw the entire plans for the third tournament. including the ambushed of Jin. Juvy panicked as she completely download it before she left the building. While walking at that time. She stopped as she went back to the place where her parents were being ambushed. This was supposed to be the charity or helping the kids from outer zones. Unfortunately Niflheim make a scene and her parents disappeared without a trace leaving Juvy to be the King of Avalon. Or secretly being the Dark Huntress on every worlds. However she has to be careful or to be reformed the sins since she was making decisions.

''Juvy look out?!''Jin yelled as a ball came from nowhere making Juvy flinch out of the way.

Juvy immediately dodge the incoming ball from nowhere until it landed on the ground. Juvy sighed in relief as Jin came to her.

''Are you okay?''Jin asked

''Fine as always Kuya. What happened to the ball?''Juvy asked

''Don't know it attacked us sooner.''Jin replied

''What happened?''Shin asked

''The ball attacked it/.''said Jin

''Right. i suggest whoever created the ball makes an excuse to ambushed us unexpectedly by the way Juvy your Kuya said that you've been drawing him some nasty buildings.''Shin told Juvy making Jin punch him to the ground

''Ignore him.''Jin told Juvy making her completely confused of their actions

''Okay aside from a child here. Juvy do you know some stories that could helped Jin during his homework.''Shin asked making Jin frowned until Juvy bit her lip.

''Shin i don't think it can help with that.''Jin asked

''You mean your assignment was Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare ?''Juvy asked making the two to looked at her

''You read that? You know its for adults.''said Jin

Shin chuckled seeing them. They looked like brothers and sisters lately despite their close relationship. Despite the facts of their close relationship. Juvy felt something was wrong as she turned back.

''Juvy is something wrong?''Jin asked

''No. Its nothing Kuya.''said Juvy but Jin knew she was lying until he sighed.

''How about some coffee shake later back at the mall?''Jin suggested

Juvy sighed yet she smiled. ''Maybe then i'll buy 30 power banks.''said Juvy

''No?!''Jin and Shin yelled

''Come on. Why not?''Juvy complained

''Your destroying the building?!''Shin mentioned as he pointed on the school.

Juvy raised her hands on the hips kicking Shin on the leg making Jin laughed. '' Maybe i will but coffee is better than taking a freaking break from those troubles i caused.''said Juvy

''What troubles?''Jin asked

''Skating nearly crashing.''Juvy added

Lucis.

Regis sighed as he remember that he and Tatsumi talked before of the complete sentence. This was the reason why Tatsumi kept his secrets in case he and Akame are in danger.

 _Flashback_

 _''Tatsumi. You know that this is the worst plan you make.''Regis said as he reached Tatsumi on the gardens of Avalon._

 _''I am not asking as a king but to a father and friend. This will taken worse as well.''said Tatsumi as he faced him. The winds blow his red cape but it remained as he watched his dearest friend._

 _''What you are saying was completely not to make. The Empire. Niflheim is waging war against here.''said Regis_

 _''Niflheim is not just our enemy Regis. Look at it. Why on earth Avalon was called the center of the universe? This kingdom was to protect from corruption from other kingdoms along with demons that is what seven deadly sins do. Hunters,assassins,protectors. A lot of destroyed kingdoms needed shelter. Some kingdoms couldn't offer them because of their statues.''said Tatsumi_

 _''That is not what i was saying...''Regis reminded him that._

 _''Then why was Avalon secret weapon was the Darks only to be revealed to be the kings of Avalon. Time has aged us Regis.''said Tatsumi_

 _''what are you saying? You want Juvy to be orphaned like us.? Astrals sake Tatsumi. We don't care who our gods are.''_

 _''Regis listen to me first. This is worse. We choose what we want but for now but i lost my parents and i don't want Juvy to suffered the consequences of this actions.''said Tatsumi_

 _''Are you suggesting?''_

 _''Yes. Let Juvy decided her own path. Her own rules for the rights of both worlds.''_

 _End of Flashback_

Regis knows that Juvy would be a good king and forged her own path. Normally it was. Since Juvy can handle herself . He knew that being the Dark Huntress and the king are difficult to handle. Being the Dark Huntress and the King of Avalon is not easy but Juvy promised that she will be a better king but she needed to find herself her own path. However he did mentioned what Tatsumi said.

 _...there is a dark and light to both of us but sometimes the dark was still inside_

Juvy sighed as she was fixing the car. While fixing the car. She had to prepare for advancement. Well she did have degree of mechanical engineer but still she hated math. Looking at the ford ranger. She decided to fix this despite being a talented person and also blackmailed of social looked at the back of the car. There are only 3 seats on the back but she grabbed an extra chair from the abandoned car from nowhere and prepared for the rest. 5 hours passed and Juvy slumped down on the car was completely fixed anf completely used for the tips and well. ON the outside people might think that it was a normal ford ranger car but on the inside was massive.

She was still fixing the car for the final parts yet this will be great as well. This will be the better to the end. After her resting trained and trained until Jin calls her phone making the cement block hit her feet.

''Ow.''Juvy yelled as she grab her phone. ''Hey Kuya? What's new?''

''Uh hi Juvy. Uh listen i need to talked to you before i left.''said Jin

''Sure...i'll meet you at the ice cream parlor after my. '' A crash of vase was dropped on the floor making Juvy winced. ''Sweeping the vase.''

''Sweeping the vase? Are you okay?''Jin asked

''Later Kuya.''

Juvy groaned so much as she continue to left the safehouse for the final time. Jin will be departing tomorrow along with the rest but otherwise known happened. Juvy used the car and drove towards the meeting parked the car and also stepped out at the coffee shop.

''Kuya.''Juvy waved while limping

''Are you okay?''Jin asked while seeing the limped.

''Fine as always.''Juvy lied

''You suck at lying Juvy.''Jin muttered causing her to frowned of his voice.

''It isn't.''Juvy pouted making Jin chuckle but despite that Jin ordered some shake for her. ''You know that i can pay for myself right?''

Jin chuckle. ''True but let me buy you a drink once more before leaving. Well it was hard to leave you once.''said Jin making Juvy smiled sadly making Jin noticed. ''Hey are you okay?''

''I will miss you Kuya.''said Juvy

Jin smiled as he pinch her cheek. ''I will going to miss you more than anything else. You were my friend as well. Don't worry i will text you and when i came back. I am going to be your retainer or tutor.''said Jin

''Why would i miss?''Juvy replied

Normally she was lying and Jin knew it. Despite being her friend Jin gave her a brotherly smiled and also gained a friend. This is why he let her embraced her for he was leaving. His dreams still haunt him but he shrug it felt tears coming from her eyes.

''Hey its going to be okay. Your Kuya is going to be fine.''Jin reassure her

''What if your going to be in danger?''Juvy asked

''Then i know that one day that your going to be there for me when the time comes.''said Jin

''How about a deal?''Juvy asked

Jin grinned. ''A deal? Aren't your to young to make a deals?''Jin asked

''Not just a deal but also a vow or a pact to be made as well. Well a promise for one short.''Juvy announced making Jin laughed but he agree her terms.

''Okay...what is it?''

''If your in trouble...i will go there to save you.''said Juvy

''Like you did?...alright fine.''said Jin as he took the deal as they both embraced each other. Jin knew this something. Something that he couldn't understand but why? The man warned him that he is in danger including his daughter. The man told him to trust his daughter including himself but he couldn't understand. ''Don't worry i will always be with you.''

While she and Jin separated from each other. Juvy immediately went back to the car as she opened the screen seeing the Mishima Zaibatsu files were completely secured.

''Computer...hacked towards the Mishima Zaibatsu all files undetected under the name of Excalibur 299.''Juvy commanded as million files were shown making her shocked. ''I really need to guard him again.''Juvy muttered

While Jin hanged with Shin and the others. He told Shin that Juvy cried about their departure. Shin was saddened as well but he told Jin that Juvy would be proud by him as he made a promised to each other. However he felt the cold ice coming from nowhere that wondered two boys. Back at the safehouse Juvy was sleeping again at the bed even the thunder she caught a dream where Regis and Tatsumi talked before.

 _Juvy opened her eyes seeing herself on the gardens of Avalon. The flowers were completely beautiful. A hundred times that she would roam the gardens,she would saw Akame and Tatsumi on the ground sitting never cared of anything but now. She completely looked at the flowers seeing Regis and Tatsumi talked._

 _''Did i time traveled by sleeping?''Juvy wondered as she followed them._

 _''Tatsumi. You know that this is the worst plan you make.''Regis said as he reached Tatsumi on the gardens of Avalon._

 _''I am not asking as a king but to a father and friend. This will taken worse as well.''said Tatsumi as he faced him. The winds blow his red cape but it remained as he watched his dearest friend._

 _''What you are saying was completely not to make. The Empire. Niflheim is waging war against here.''said Regis_

 _''Niflheim is not just our enemy Regis. Look at it. Why on earth Avalon was called the center of the universe? This kingdom was to protect from corruption from other kingdoms along with demons that is what seven deadly sins do. Hunters,assassins,protectors. A lot of destroyed kingdoms needed shelter. Some kingdoms couldn't offer them because of their statues.''said Tatsumi_

 _''That is not what i was saying...''Regis reminded him that._

 _''Then why was Avalon secret weapon was the Darks only to be revealed to be the kings of Avalon. Time has aged us Regis.''said Tatsumi_

 _''what are you saying? You want Juvy to be orphaned like us.? Astrals sake Tatsumi. We don't care who our gods are.''_

 _''Regis listen to me first. This is worse. We choose what we want but for now but i lost my parents and i don't want Juvy to suffered the consequences of this actions.''said Tatsumi_

 _''Are you suggesting?''_

 _''Yes. Let Juvy decided her own path. Her own rules for the rights of both worlds.''_

 _''You know she was to young to understand the entire situation Tatsumi. True the Sins were created but i don't want my son to be a sacrificed lamb like yours.''Regis said making Juvy gasped from nowhere_

 _''I know what your been going on through. We faced war before,we killed before but still it makes sense ,doesn't it?''Tatsumi asked_

 _''I don't understand...what are you saying in reality?''Regis demanded_

 _Tatsumi sighed as he faced the flowers and the sky. '' I will always loved my family no matter what happens. I know the rights and wrongs and the rules of Avalon. Now that my brother in law is dead by those fake rumors have appeared. None will make sense. Juvy will always be in grave danger even she went back here or the other worlds.''_

 _''Not on a million years have come to us my dear friend.''Regis said_

 _''Protect Noctis from Bahamut Regis. While i am protecting Juvy whenever the best as i can.''said Tatsumi_

 _''What about you and Akame?''Regis asked_

 _Tatsumi sighed. '' Both of us will be okay no matter what. Since day one i knew this was worse than the rest. The continue of the sins has to be continue. Regis i wanted to save Juvy because we protected her since day one.''said Tatsumi_

 _Juvy stepped back after she heard the conversation with the two kings. Then she watch Regis left the gardens of Avalon_

 _''Juvy i know that your there?''Tatsumi said as he looked at Juvy who was hiding on the walls of the castle._

 _''Hi Daddy?''Juvy greeted him as they reunited as well. ''Is this real?'' Juvy asked_

 _''This is one of your time traveling issues. Whether you felt tired or having a nightmare you can only talked to me from time to time.''said Tatsumi as they both faced the walls._

 _''Where are you? Why can't i find the both of you?''Juvy asked worriedly_

 _''Time will always tell you the past thing of what happened. I should tell you when you were older but i realized that i was to late to realized the whole truth. Day by day your mother and i never stopped thinking about you.''Tatsumi said_

 _Juvy looked down. '' I can't alternate history aren't i?''Juvy asked_

 _Tatsumi shook his head. ''No. You can't. You can't alternate history when you save the right time and always the right ones. I faced once before but i made a mistake and i promised to do the right thing. Alternating history can changed whether permanent or not. The Temporal time that we had has a choose the right thing and also the right time by guiding the right person into its rightful path.''Tatsumi told her_

 _''Kuya Jin? You were the person who told him on his dreams? Why didn't you tell me then?''_

 _''Telling the truth was considered the rest thing happened. Nobody knows their rightful path unless guided them. Ace will come there and be there for you both.''_

 _''Ace was alive?! Juvy exclaimed_

 _''He was. He came back to us after he let you escaped but sadly we told him to find you before anything happens. Juvy there are sometimes that we have to finished that we have started.''said Tatsumi_

 _''Tell me where you are?''Juvy demanded_

 _''Its too dangerous if they found out about you. Listen to me you and Jin needed to get away from Heihachi along with several of our enemies back at Tekken World. Go to hiding or go to Avalon.''_

 _''No.''_

 _''Juvy listen to me. You are in danger and i am doing everything you can just to save you and Jin from harm.''said Tatsumi_

 _''Unless you told me where are you? You and mom?''_

 _''We are safe and sound. However they are many consequences happening. Even you ruled Avalon there are many things that was hidden and i wanted the both of you to be safe''_

 _''You know i can protect myself?''Juvy defended_

 _''I know but this is have to be careful there with Jin. Get away from Heihachi as well. Promise me you will be strong at any battles that you've faced. ''_

''I _promise Daddy..''_

Before Juvy could reach her father. She was pulled once more back to reality. Juvy gasped as she woke up seeing Ace happily wagged his tail reuniting with his master making Juvy overjoyed seeing him.

''Hi Ace...i promise Dad. I will protect him no matter what.''said Juvy as she faced the sky once more.


End file.
